Absolute Adoration
by DistanceMaster
Summary: Severus Snape reminisces late one night about the strange turn that his life took during Harry's Sixth Year and the life that followed. Slash. Severus!VeelaxHarry. Mpreg. Darkside!wins.


**A/N: This was a request from vampygurl402. It is a oneshot, but a long one. It is a mpreg and it will have slash in it so if you don't like that, then don't read! REMEMBER: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

**Veela!Severusxbottom!Harry fic: Severus Snape reminisces late one night about the strange turn that his life took during Harry's Sixth Year.**

* * *

Severus Snape had many regrets throughout his life. The many mistakes he'd made haunted him on nights like this one, when Spinner's End was quiet and all was still. Overhearing the prophecy, running to Dumbledore in fear, Lily's death. They were the ghosts that followed him wherever he went, floating on the edge of his thoughts at all times. He rarely was free from them.

He snorted and scowled at the tumbler of scotch in his hand. Close his eyes, he sat back in his chair and rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension that his usually strict stance always seemed to cause. Tipped his head easily to one side, he heard it crack satisfactory. With a smirk, he slumped a little more in the armchair, resting his elbows on the cushioned armrests.

His regrets, however, hadn't been bothering him so much recently. They still stung at his heart, but the past year and a half had built a veil of security between his every action and the mistakes that he'd once made. He knew that Lily, his only childhood friend, would be proud of him for that. Her husband though would probably be rolling in his grave if he knew why though.

A small smile pulled at his lips at the thought. He still had not forgiven the elder Potter for his actions, regardless of his martyr status. Such sins could not be forgiven, especially those of James Potter and Sirius Black. Years of damage caused by a group of four mischievous demons had altered the entirety of Severus's life in ways that he wish it hadn't been.

Of course, he could concede some points against Remus Lupin, but that was only because the poor man hadn't meant to attack and almost kill him on that moonlit night. Otherwise, there was no room for arguments. Severus's mind was not a courtroom.

Then again, there was one other person that Severus had forgiven. At first, he hadn't wanted to. Years of hating the man had made him adverse to the idea in any form. Then his damn Veela nature had to recognize him as his mate and everything went downhill from there.

The man had been just a boy then, his sixteenth birthday just a month gone by. He wasn't a Veela like Severus was, an unusual feat indeed. Most mated pairs were of the same species among magical creatures. However, that boy had never been ordinary.

Despite his human status, the boy certainly had changed between his fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. Before, he'd been gangly, gaunt, and a waif. Severus had only seen him wear two outfits: his school uniform and one of the many sweaters that the Weasley matriarch seemed obsessed with making. His hair was shaggy and the epitome of uncontrollable. His glasses had made his vibrant green eyes seem bigger, innocent, and child-like.

Then he turned sixteen and an evolution occurred. When Severus saw the boy in the Great Hall for the first time that year, he was taken aback. The boy had come in practically smashed between his two best friends, who were bickering back and forth. He didn't even seem to notice the argument as he strode confidently into the room.

_So arrogant_, Severus had thought.

His hair was longer, hanging past his shoulders, loose and silky. He was still thin from what Severus could see, but his body seemed less weak that it had been in past years. The shoulders and chest had filled out a little and he had gained a few inches in height. It seemed that he wouldn't be growing anymore though, placing him right at Granger's height and far below the youngest Weasley male's. He had done away with the signature glasses, exposing his emerald eyes more and allowing them to glow naturally. As much as Severus hated to admit it, the boy looked good.

As he sat down at the Gryffindor table and ignored the Headmaster through his speech, Severus continued to watch him. The boy ate far more than he did in past years, although his appetite was miniscule when compared to the Weasley boy's. He seemed to select his choices of food most carefully, taking small bites and chewing each piece completely before swallowing. Then he would pause, take a sip of water, and eat another bite. His friends continued to argue quietly around him.

Just as dinner finished, the Lovegood girl came skipped over from the Ravenclaw table. She jogged up to the boy with no inhibitions, her radish earrings bouncing wildly. The boy greeted her with enthusiasm, even as she started fussing over his hair. Pulling two pieces of string out from her pocket, she sectioned his hair into two parts and began braiding each plait. The boy protested a little, but after some whispered comment from Lovegood, he settled down and let her do as she pleased. Some of the other Gryffindor boys laughed and teased and the boy pouted cutely- no, annoyingly- but the blond girl continued with her task. When she was done, the dark-haired boy had two black, braided pigtails that swung whenever he moved.

After a quick goodbye to Granger and Weasley, the boy stood up and left the Great Hall with Lovegood, their hands clasped together. Severus had narrowed his eyes and a strange twinge of pain poked at his chest. He grumbled something under his breath and took a deep drink from his goblet of firewhisky, pushing the feeling away as the pair of mismatched students left the hall.

* * *

He didn't see the boy for a few days. September the 1st had thankfully landed on Friday that year and the weekend had given Severus a welcome reprieve from his annoying and stupid students. He'd spent his time preparing his lessons for the coming week and exchanging letters with Lucius and the Lestrange brothers.

Severus hadn't been called to the most recent meeting with the Dark Lord Voldemort. The older man, while slightly crazed and terrifying to look at, knew that it was important for Severus to remain at the school for those days leading up to the new term. They had to keep up appearances for Dumbledore after all.

The ancient, bearded man believed that Severus was one of his, a spy who had turned after Lily Potter's death. Such had been the case until the spirit that had once been the most feared wizard of all time had come to Hogwarts hidden under a fellow professor's turban. With contact reestablished and a thorough explanation on the part of the Dark Lord, Severus rejoined the Dark Lord with as much glee as the stoic man could muster.

Now, there were rumors of a new ally, one of great importance. He had been living at Malfoy manor for the past several months and Lucius –as well as the Dark Lord- had complete confidence in him. Severus and the Lastrange brothers gossiped- no discussed- at great length who this great ally could be, but Lucius refused to give up a name, no matter how much they pestered, threatened, and blackmailed him.

Severus was standing at his desk, watching his sixth year students file in when his ears picked up the sound of a strange, wonderful voice. He recognized it, but could not place whom it belonged to, with its only slight gruff undertones and fairly light manner. The creature inside him reared up happily, practically whining in the back of his mind. His mate had arrived.

His dark eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the sound. Susan Bones? No, female. His mate was male. Draco? Merlin no! That would practically be incest. Besides, he was not attracted to blonds. Finally, his gaze landed on the right dark-haired boy and his heart jerked in his chest. Potter. Of course. Somehow, despite the years spent hating the annoying, arrogant teen, his Veela had decided that the young Potter boy would be the perfect mate for him.

As the class progressed, Severus took to walking around the room as he usually did, examining the potions of his students as he went and correcting their mistakes in his sharp, commanding voice. They were appalling as usual, but thankfully Longbottom was no longer in his class or a disaster would have been pending on the horizon. When he came to Potter and Granger, he spotted the first perfection potion in the class. The potion, however, he largely ignored.

Towering over the pair, he leaned down slightly as though he was to inspect the cauldron and took a small sniff. Granger smelled like cat fur and old parchment, a mixture that stung at the hairs on the inside of Severus's nose. It almost made him sneeze. Potter though… there was no doubt. He was Severus's mate. His scent was an alluring combination of fresh pine, the soft, flowery tint of a bearer and a hint of something much darker, the scent of dark magic in its smooth and bold flavor.

_Dark magic?_ he thought as he walked away. _Interesting and a bearer as well. Does Dumbledore know? He would never let Potter near Dark magic if he could help it, but certainly he could sense his little weapon's bearer status. It's too much of a liability for him. _

His Veela purred happily while Severus took a seat behind his desk, picking up a pile of papers to correct. Every few minutes, his eyes would rise from the essays in front of him to glance at the dark-haired boy across the room. He was pretty, that was for sure and he seemed much happier than he had been last year, even during his least favorite class. The boy was even smiling contently as he added the roughly chopped black beetle shells.

Something had happened.

* * *

The first month of term passed easily. Severus spent his days grading papers, teaching, attending meetings with the Dark Lord, and sipping on glasses of scotch at night. His Veela was restless, wanting to rush out and claim their mate, but Severus was biding his time. The boy was still sixteen and they had never exactly been warm towards each other. Severus was laying off the boy when it came to his criticisms of him, which he now admitted to be a bit excessive outside the classroom, and they seemed to have come to a silent understanding.

Then there was the problem of Dumbledore. He had been calling Potter to his office more than ever this year, sometimes in the middle of the night. All of the professors had been told to not ask the boy why he was out of bed after hours if they saw him walking the halls after dark. Severus had seen Potter several times during his night patrols in the past month, a slip of paper clasped in his hand. It was suspicious to say the least.

Severus's Veela hated Dumbledore for it. The Veela had voices his concerns several times in the past month, but it was during a meeting with the Dark Lord that the Veela finally got angry enough to actually do something.

_Grabbing a hold of Severus's consciousness, the Veela yanked the Potions Master's concentration away from the Dark Lord and into his inner mind. Falling back into his inner world, Severus felt a strong hand close around his throat as a snarling, sharp-toothed copy of himself leaned in close._

"_Our mate should not be with that old man!" the Veela hissed. "Why have we not claimed him yet? He would be safer with us!"_

"_We have to wait," Severus replied. "Harry is just starting to accept us as a non-threatening figure. What do you think he'll do if we just suddenly tell him he's our mate for all eternity? He's going to run."_

"_Our mate belongs with us! He is supposed to be in bed, asleep, not out spending time with the bearded man! Or if the boy isn't asleep, there were more important things he should be doing. Namely spending that time with us, riding us and getting preg-"_

_Snarling in return, Severus shoved his Veela off of him, throwing the creature back a few steps. "Don't think that I don't think about that too! You're my Veela and that makes him my mate as well as yours. We're one and the same. I want him in our bed as much as you, but we need to be careful. Dumbledore could tear us apart in minutes and not even a whole army of Veela could prevent it! Then we would lose Harry forever!"_

Begrudgingly, the Veela agreed and allowed Severus to resurface to the front of his mind. As he opened his eyes, he met the curious gazes of Lucius and the Dark Lord, both looking at him with a hint of concern.

"Everything alright?" Lucius asked.

"Damn Veela," Severus sneered.

"He wanted you to pay attention to him, huh? Mine does the same sometimes," Lucius laughed. "Was it about your mate? That always seems to be the thing to drive them crazy."

Reluctantly, Severus nodded and rubbed his forehead slowly with his fingers. "He's a Hogwarts, but its… complicated."

"At Hogwarts? So a student then. It's not Draco is it?" Lucius asked, gray eyes widening a little.

Severus waved off his friend. "Hardly. Draco may be a submissive, but I don't like blonds."

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, but the Dark Lord was still frowning.

"Then who is your mate?" he asked, folding his hands in front of him.

"Potter," Severus sighed, slumping in his chair. "The boy who hates me more than almost anyone else in the world."

"Merlin," Lucius murmured. "I didn't even know that the Potters had Veela in their background. Has he talked to you about it yet?"

"He doesn't know. He's human, one hundred percent and completely."

The Dark Lord didn't say anything throughout this entire exchange. He sat tall and confident in his chair, a pensive look on his face. Finally, he stood and stepped over to the fire that roared in the grate near their feet. Folding his long, skeletal hands behind his back, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You need to talk to him about it, Severus," he said slowly.

"But my Lord, he's… not on the dark side! He's a Potter, Dumbledore's boy, even if I can sense dark magic on him! I've pledged my loyalty to you!" Severus shouted, all of his pain and terror rushing forth in an uncharacteristic moment of emotion.

"He's your mate, Severus. I know how strong the Veela urges are. Besides, the boy is no longer my enemy," the Dark Lord replied.

"My Lord?"

"Harry Potter is in no way in danger from me and has not been for some time. Pursue your mate as your nature wants you to. Besides, I have a feeling that the boy isn't as deep in Dumbledore's pocket as you think."

* * *

It took another four months for Severus to finally speak to Harry about his new status. Even after reassurance from the Dark Lord and urging from Lucius, Severus was terrified to talk to the boy. While he wouldn't die without his mate, the remainder of his life would be a worse than it had ever been before. He was a strong man, but being rejected by the one person meant for him was one thing that could push him over the edge.

It was the day before the end of term and the last of the exams had been proctored. Severus was sitting at his desk, hands folded in his lap as he thought about his predicament. He knew that he needed to talk to Harry. He'd been putting it off for so long and the boy was designated to return home for the break, which of course meant that he would be spending it with the Weasleys.

In a sudden explosion of inspiration, the Potions Master shot up out of his seat and swept out of his office and through the dungeons. His steps were sure and strong as he bypassed several of his Slytherins, none of them questioning where their Head of House was going. Just as he reached the stairs, a voice called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Snape?"

His dark eyes turned up to stare at the figure standing at the top of the stairs. Harry seemed to be almost haloed in the fading light of the sunset, his pale skin darkened by the shadows his own form created. He stared down at Severus, his head tipped slightly to one side, giving the young man a curious, but serene look.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, adjusting his robes to collect himself.

"Surprised to see me in Slytherin territory?" Harry asked, laughing a little.

Regaining his composure, Severus asked, "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"

"Well um… I uh, needed to talk to… you," Harry said slowly. "It's important."

"I'm sure," Severus drawled, although his Veela was purring happily. "Come, Potter."

Harry trotted easily down the stairs and followed the Potions Master as he whirled around, his robes flying behind him. Jogging to keep up, Harry stayed a step behind the older man. Neither of them spoke as they passed more Slytherins, who began whispering in the shadowed corners, well out of the earshot of their professor.

Severus opened the door with a flourish and ushered the young man inside. Closing the door behind them, Severus motioned for Harry to pull up a chair before taking a seat in his own. They stared at each other across the table, silent and thoughtful.

"What are you here for Potter?" Severus asked.

"Do you have to call me that?" Harry replied.

"It is your name," the Potions Master said, emotionless.

Sighing, Harry slowly stood and stepped up to the desk. His hands hung limply at his sides as he stared down at his professor, his green eyes unreadable.

"I know you're a Veela," he murmured, "And I know that I'm your mate."

Severus froze, unsure what to say. For once in his life, he was completely unsure of what to do. He was speechless, staring up at the dark-haired boy with complete and unfettered surprise. Harry shifted uneasily from foot to foot, clearing his throat as he stared down at his shoes.

"H-How-"

"I um, have a friend who told me. He said that you would probably never say anything and that he felt I needed to do something instead," Harry said.

"Granger?"

"Hardly. She and Ron don't know anything about it."

Severus frowned and sat back in his chair, staring at his young mate. He could see the unease on Harry's face, the worry lines that were forming on his forehead. His Veela whined loudly, wanting him to get up and comfort his mate. Severus, however, held back.

"Harry, look at me."

The green eyes lifted, flicking up to him. Severus's Veela purred quietly in his ear, more than pleased with the submissive attitude of his mate.

"Who told you?" Severus asked softly.

"Well," Harry hesitated, "I can't really tell you, not here at least."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. You'll… find out tomorrow. I need to go!"

Spinning on his heel, the dark-haired boy darted out of the room before Severus could move. The door slammed open as he fled and sped into the corridor. By the time the Potions Master stood, Harry was gone.

* * *

Severus spent all night thinking about Harry. The boy knew. Who told him? He said it wasn't Granger or Weasley. Could it have been Draco? No, impossible. They hated each other. Of course, the boy hated him as well, but he hadn't seemed to be against being Severus's mate, just nervous. The Dark Lord? He said that Harry was no longer a threat, but that didn't mean he was going to owl the boy. The same went for Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters. It didn't make any sense.

That afternoon, with a frustrated sigh, Severus threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames. He was to spend the break with the Malfoy family at their manor along with the Dark Lord and his followers. There was to be a series of balls, parties, and other such events over the course of Yule and the New Year. Whiles these bored Severus nearly to tears, he was willing to suck it up for his friends and companions.

Appearing in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, he brushed the remaining Floo power off of his robes with an easy flick and straightened the sleeves with a flourish. In the doorway, Lucius was watching him with a knowing smirk, his gray eyes dancing mischievously.

"It's about time Severus. I thought I was going to have to pull you out of the dungeons myself," he teased as his friend approached.

"I wouldn't miss your first ball of the season for the world," Severus drawled. "Politicians prattling on about their lack of reasonable employment, their wives getting themselves drunk of firewhisky, and their mistresses doing the same. Sounds like great fun, especially when they try to force their tongues down an unwilling man's throat, namely mine."

"Well, hopefully it will not come to that this year," Lucius chuckled, leading Severus into the front parlor.

Narcissa and Draco were already present, sitting side by side as the younger Malfoy talked about the recent term and his exams. Lady Malfoy was sitting straight-backed, her beautiful hair cascading from the simple pin that held it at the back of her head. As the two men approached, she turned to them, smiling widely.

"Severus, it's good to see you," she said, her voice light and airy. "Draco was just telling me about your most recent round of exams."

"The majority will fail, complete idiots that they are," Severus grumbled as he took an arm chair across from the couch, Lucius sitting beside him. "Draco, however, will probably do very well. He is excelling in his studies."

"Excellent," Narcissa replied.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Severus asked, glancing around the room for the missing man.

"He went to pick someone up, the new ally, I believe," Lucius said, his characteristic Malfoy attitude breaking at the clearly curious and bewildered tone to his voice.

"Pick up? The Dark Lord went in person?" Severus asked, shocked.

"Supposedly. He took Rodolphus and Rabastian with him as well. Whoever it is must be very important. Who do you think it could be?" Lucius murmured.

"Perhaps the vampires finally decided to step out from their neutral standing," Narcissa replied, sipping on a small cup of tea.

"I doubt it," Severus said. "I feel as though this ally is one that we've never even considered before. Perhaps even the Dark Lord never thought of it. I feel as though this one is completely new and different. He wouldn't go to such lengths to please just anyone."

"True, Severus. You are most accurate," the Dark Lord said as he stepped into the room, his dark robes flowing around his thin form.

"My Lord!" the assembled Death Eaters shouted, all jumping up out of their seats.

Sneering, the Dark Lord smirked at his followers and motioned for all of them to take their seats. Folding his hands inside his sleeves, he stared down at them for a moment, flicking his red eyes from Severus to Lucius to Narcissa. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he asked, "Would you like to meet him?"

* * *

"Severus?"

Knocked out of his thoughts and nearly spilling his drink, the Potions Master glanced over his shoulder with a soft smile. Harry stood in the doorway, wrapped in a green silk robe. His dark hair was wild from having rolled around in his sleep and his feet were bare.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Severus asked as his young mate stepped into the room.

Walking over to the older man, Harry quickly slid into his lap, leaning his head back against the strong chest. He took one of Severus's hands in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"You didn't come to bed," Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking and I didn't want to disturb you. It's late," Severus murmured in his ear, nipping at the brunette's ear.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked, snuggling against his mate.

"When I first figured out that you were my mate and the everything that followed," the Potions Master replied.

Harry smiled and buried the side of his face in Severus's chest, closing his eyes. "And when the Dark Lord brought me to the mansion?"

Severus snorted. "He's a cunning old man, I'll grant him that. I never even suspected that you two had been in such close contact, let alone you deciding to join him. He never gave any indication of what was going on."

Glancing up at his mate, Harry smirked and said, "Well, we couldn't exactly announce it to the whole world. Ever since he'd rescued me that summer, we had been planning so much. If anyone knew before we were ready, everything would have fallen apart."

Severus nodded in agreement. Slipping his hand under the back of Harry's shirt, he gently traced the small scars with his fingertips. Harry shivered slightly under his touch, but snuggled into his mate, unperturbed by the careful, loving touch.

"I'm sorry that no one noticed sooner, Harry," Severus murmured. "So much pain could have been avoided."

Without looking up, Harry scoffed, "Severus, there was nothing you could do. Dumbledore would have sent me right back and you very well could not have taken me to the Dark Lord back then. He would have killed me on the spot. Besides-" He nipped at the muscles of the older man's neck "- We probably wouldn't have the life we have now if you or anyone had saved me earlier. Voldemort wouldn't be running England and Dumbledore would still be his old, manipulative self."

With a sign, Severus pecked his mate on the forehead and said, "How astute of you, my young one. When did you become smart?"

Hitting the Potions Master lightly on the chest, Harry smirked. "It seems you are rubbing off on me. And I wouldn't mind if you rubbed off on me in a different way as well."

Severus glanced down at his lover with a mischievous grin. "It seems like I've already done that," he chuckled, his large hand coming to rest on his mate's large belly. He could feel the magic of their baby just underneath the skin.

Swinging one leg up, Harry straddled Severus's lap, his rounded stomach settled between them. He pouted and rolled his hips, his half-hard length brushing against Severus. Wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, Harry nipped at his chin and strong jaw.

"But I want more," he whined. "I'm so horny all the time and it's your fault. Help me, Severus, plea-"

He was quickly cut off as a loud gasp escaped his throat, Severus's other hand gripping his crotch tightly through his pants. Moaning, Harry squirmed and began to rock, searching for friction. Teasingly, Severus brushed his fingers along the younger man's pants, applying pressure only every now and then. Harry was whining and writhing only moments later, his frustration growing by the moment.

"Severus, if you aren't naked and buried in me in two minutes, I'm going to go find someone that will!" he groaned, licking at the Potion's Masters lips, lapping at the skin like a dog.

The hand that rested on his belly swung around to grab Harry's ass, squeezing the cheeks and dragging him closer. Harry moaned as Severus unzipped his pants and drove his two hands inside, one into the front and one into the back. Grabbing his lover's cock by the base, he slowly started to pump and play, teasing his head and raking his fingers through the coarse hair at the base. The other hand pushed the rounded cheeks apart and slipped down to his hole, lightly tracing it.

Harry buried his face in Severus's neck, panting as he was played with. His own hands began to move, mapping out the familiar chest and back. Severus grinned against Harry's ear as the smaller hands slipped under his shirt.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," he murmured in the younger man's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the pale skin.

"Oh Severus," Harry moaned, "Just keep talking and touching. I want you so badly."

"Alright," the Potions Master smirked, one of his fingers pushing against Harry's entrance, breaching it only slightly. He held his control, trying not to let his finger slide too far into the naturally slick opening. "Do you want me inside, Harry?"

Harry panted and rocked his hips sharply, pushing into the hand that held his cock while trying to force the teasing finger inside himself. His nails dug into Severus's shoulder and his large belly hit Severus's stomach lightly with each thrust.

"Yes!"

"Do you want to ride my cock, filling you to the brink as I suck on your delicious nipples?"

"Yes, Severus. Yes!"

"Harry, do you want me to eat out your hole, burying my tongue so deep inside you that you'll always feel it? Let me lick you clean and drink in all of your delicious slick? Oh my pretty mate, you may not be a Veela, but you certainly breed like one."

"Oh, breed me. Please breed me like an animal! I'm already so full with your young, but I want more."

"Filthy, greedy little thing," Severus teased, his finger slipping in further, the wet slick dripping slowly down his arm from Harry's hole. "I will give you more, so many more. I will breed you until you can't anymore, until die. And this one-" he pulled his hand away from Harry's ass, settling his wet hand over Harry's belly, "-Is only the start."

Harry moaned loudly, grinding harshly against the hand that still held him. He knew that Severus would keep good on his promises. Harry was already six months into his pregnancy and he knew how excited Severus was to start their family, not only because his nature called for it, but because their children would be in the world, loving them forever.

"And, after this one is out of you, our first little one, and you are well enough, I will take you against every surface in this house until you're carrying once again. I will bend you over every table, every counter and every chair until I've filled you so full with my seed that you have no other choice. Would you like that Harry?"

"Please, Severus," he moaned, arching his back. "Take me now!"

With the utmost care, Severus slipped his hands from Harry's body and slowly began to remove his clothing. His shirt slid over his head, revealing the taught skin underneath, stretched wide and tight. Not daring to touch the enflamed, pale skin, he moved on to the younger man's pants, sliding them off his hips with no trouble. With a lack of boxers to hold his cock in place, his mate's beautiful appendance sprung out happily, crying for his attention. Settling one hand on Harry's hip, Severus carefully helped his mate slip out of his pants, throwing them and the shirt clear across the room.

"You are a beautiful sight, Harry," he murmured, leaning down the kiss the enlarged stomach.

"Thank you, Severus. Now, show me your own body. I want to see what is going to be fucking me so hard," Harry groaned, arching his back and thrusting out his chest.

In a flash, Severus undressed, tearing off his shirt and his pants in his rush to be naked. When everything had been taken off, Harry stared at the body he knew so well, his eyes following the angles of the strong form down to where his large cock stood. Smiling mischievously, Harry turned and slipped off of Severus's lap, standing. Slinking towards the bedroom, shaking his hips slowly back and forth as he walked, he stopped in the doorway. With a glance back, he purred, "Are you coming. I want that juicy cock deep inside me."

With a flourish, Severus rushed over to his mate and swung him up, conscientious of the stomach that was rounded with his child. Carrying the younger man to their shared bedroom, Severus settled Harry down on the edge of his bed, face up with his legs dangling over. As Severus slid down to his knees, Harry spread his legs wide and planted his feet over the older man's shoulders, wiggling his butt slightly.

"I want you inside," he moaned.

"I will be inside," Severus teased as he licked at the pink, waiting hole, "I want to taste you first, remember?"

Harry groaned and nodded, letting his head flop to one side as Severus set to work. He mewed and twitched as the warm tongue lapped at him, licking up any escaping slick. The tip teased the outside of his rim, running over the waiting center quickly before circling again. Rolling his hips, Harry panted loudly, thrashing back and forth. Small shocks jolted through his body, pleasure flooding him as his hands clenched and pulled at the comforter below him. His toes curled happily as the searching tongue finally settled, wiggling back and forth as it dove into him.

Letting out a high-pitched whine, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's head, pulling him closer. The tongue wriggled inside of him, stroking his walls and drinking up his natural slick.

Grabbing at his mate's hair, Harry pushed him away before scrambling up to the center of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder at his shocked mate and smirked. Wiggling his ass, he flopped onto his back once again and spread his legs, holding them open with his hands tucked under his knees. His protruding stomach was the only break in the streamline form of the young mate.

"Severus, I want you now. Please, I'm so slick and ready for you. I'll be a good mate, a perfect mate."

With a smile, Severus slipped up to his smaller mate, resting between his spread legs. His hands pulled Harry's cheeks apart and his cock settled over the waiting hole. Leaning down, he gently kissed his loving mate, nuzzling their noses against each other's.

Without warning, he pushed in, careful with his fragile mate's condition. Harry gasped loudly as Severus sunk into him, his eyes rolling back as he arched his body. When Severus was settled inside, he began to rock slowly, sliding easily in and out of the eager body. Meeting Harry's gaze, he smiled and began to pick up the speed, hitting Harry's pleasure spot.

The younger man writhed under him, his nails digging into Severus's arms as his mate took his pleasure to new heights. His wild, dark hair was spread out across the bed, sticking slightly to his forehead with sweat. His body gleamed brightly, partly from the natural pregnancy glow and partly from the beauty of having his mate inside him.

Severus began pounding into him, his hands gripping Harry's hips tightly as they thrust with all of their might. His mouth hung open as he started down at his younger mate, panting harshly. Harry's eyes were squeezed tightly and his whole body was tight and bent, his own breath coming out in sharp pants.

"Severus, I'm so close. Harder, faster, I don't care," Harry moaned, tossing his head to one side.

Smirking, Severus bent down as close as he could, speeding up his thrusts as quickly as he could. Harry's moans grew louder as his pleasure spot was abused, his hole tightening and constricting. Severus groaned at the heat of his mate, licking at the outer shell of his right ear.

"You are the perfect mate, Harry. Not only have you given me your heart, but look at what your beautiful body has given me," Severus whispered. "Come, my mate. Clamp down on me until I spill into you."

Harry came almost on command, his body tightening before he let it go in an explosion. Hot liquid splashed across Severus's stomach as his hole flex around him, squeezing tightly. Severus thrust one more time before he buried himself as deeply as he could go, emptying himself as he did. Shockwaves wracked their bodies, leaving the two men breathless and boneless as Severus collapsed beside his mate.

They curled up together, Severus spooning Harry from behind. Neither of them spoke for a long time, simply enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Severus's arms were wrapped around Harry's swollen abdomen, stroking it slowly.

"I'm so glad you came to the Dark Side, Harry," Severus murmured, squeezing his mate lightly. "I can't imagine what would have happened if you had died for Dumbledore."

Harry smiled sweetly as he glanced back at his mate, pecking him lightly on the lips. "You'll need to thank Voldemort when you see him next. He was one who found me in that hellhole with the Dursleys and saved me from what would have happened. He saved me, Severus, and healed me, gave me a place to live away from the old man and the lies. He even saved Remus and his family because I asked him too. He protected me."

Severus nodded in agreement, stroking his mate's stomach. "And he'll protect our child as a godfather should. I'm sure the wolf will be a bit jealous."

"Hardly," Harry laughed, "But Draco might. Your godson has his heart set on being godfather to one of our children."

"Well, he'll just need to wait for the next one," Severus huffed. "I swear, sometimes he's still a five-year-old brat."

"Our second child then," Harry yawned.

Summoning a blanket, Severus settled it over them, tucking the fabric under Harry's dosing form. Kissing his mate's neck, he settled down next to him and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the back of Harry's neck.

"Good night, love."

* * *

Three months later, Harry lay exhausted in bed, the blankets pulled up to his waist. His face was dripping with sweat and his hand clenched around Severus's. His mate sat at his bedside, watching his every move carefully and with full attention.

Finally, the door opened and the mediwizard came into the room, carrying a small bundle of blankets. Harry held out his arms excitedly, his smile growing into a full grin. The mediwizard met his smile as he settled the bundle into his arms while Severus sat next to Harry on the bed.

The two mates gazed down at their firstborn, their daughter. She was a slight red color and was dozing, her face scrunched up as she squirmed in her sleep. A few strands of dark hair adorned the top of her head and her face was round, her nose small and button-like. Severus breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"She's completely healthy," the mediwizard announced happily. "I also checked her for any possible creature inheritances (1). She'll be a Veela someday, this one."

Harry beamed as he gazed down at his daughter, rocking her slightly back and forth. He snuggled against Severus's form, not taking his gaze away from the infant in his arms.

"Look at her. A little heartbreaker," Harry laughed.

"I've already informed the Dark Lord and he is on his way. He wishes to the be the first outside the family to greet her," the mediwizard explained.

Severus nodded. "As a godfather should. Besides, he wants to see her before Lucius or Draco, stake his claim so to speak."

"I hope he hasn't told the Death Eaters yet. I want to see their faces when we walk into the meeting next week with her. The Potions Bat has a baby daughter to spoil. They'll get a kick out of that for sure," Harry said.

Severus snorted as he kissed Harry's temple. "Well, they'll be more than jealous. Our baby has you for a mother and I have you for a mate. Jealous, the whole lot."

"Not all of them, I'm sure," Harry scolded.

"You would be surprised," Severus snarled.

"Calm down over there, alpha dog, or bat rather. This is not the time to think about that."

Neither of them noticed when the mediwizard slipped from the room to greet the Dark Lord of England, his Most Powerful Magistrate. The couple stared down at their daughter, soaking up everything she did. They were captivated in a way that neither of them had ever been before. She already had both of her parents wrapped around her finger and in that moment, Harry understood completely why his parents had sacrificed themselves for him. Absolute adoration.

* * *

**A/N: (1) I've never seen a fic where they can determine a creature inheritance when someone is born so I decided to give it a try.**

**Like it? Love it? READ, REVIEW, REPEAT! AND MAYBE REQUEST!**


End file.
